


La Familia

by Fiera94



Category: Baahubali - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiera94/pseuds/Fiera94
Summary: Collection of one shots featuring the shenanigans of the royal family of Mahishmathi.





	1. Bhallalendra?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwearplaids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwearplaids/gifts).



> Gifted to you kiddo for giving off crazy vibes that attract such humorous asks! :p
> 
> Happily neglecting a dozen WIPs, I've written this ficlet because I was tickled by an ask on Tumblr that enquired about Amara/Bhalla works in our fandom ;)

Sivagami arched a perfect eyebrow when her elder son uncharacteristically materialized in her chambers, looking like he’d seen a ghost.

Sparing his mother a glance that was filled with equal parts of anger and panic, Bhallaladeva quietly tried to fit his bulky form behind her wardrobe.

“Bhalla?” Sivagami called incredulously.

Peeking out from behind the mahogany structure, he gestured for her to keep quiet. Sivagami’s curiosity only heightened when a baritone echoed through the corridors and reached her ears.

“Bhallaaaaaa?” Her younger son sang loudly, laughter clear in his voice. “Where are youuuu? Where is my sweetheart?”

“Sweetheart?” Sivagami mouthed in puzzlement.

There was a scraping sound, like someone had dragged their nails on the hard wood.

“Bhallaaaaa!” Baahubali entered her chambers with flourish, shooting her a mischievous grin. “Don’t hide from me, _oh_ _priyakara!_ Don’t put me through this torture of separation!”

The wardrobe shook slightly in response.

“Bhalla!” Baahubali let out a delighted shout and proceeded to the wardrobe, his broad shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

“Stay away!” Bhalla’s voice was muffled but his irritation was clear. “Stop this nonsense, Baahu!”

Baahubali gripped the back of Bhalla’s tunic to pull his brother out but he resisted. Giving up, Baahu sadly leaned his head against the wood of the wardrobe.

“Why are you acting like this?” he said mournfully, shooting Sivagami a wink. “Everyone wants us to be together!”

“No, they don’t.”

“They really do,” Sivagami contributed innocently, catching their attention immediately.

“Amma!” Bhalla groaned, stepping out from behind the wardrobe while Baahu just looked confused. “What?”

“I thought you knew,” Sivagami said coolly, her deft fingers playing with her quill.

“But I was just teasing-” Baahu trailed off before realization set it. “Know what, Amma?”

Sivagami smiled slowly, still retaining her casual aura. “Only that there are people who...”

“Who?”

“-who want to see you both get married.” Sivagami finished with relish.

For a moment, there was silence before her sons…well, exploded.

“That is disgusting-”

“Why would anyone-?”

“This is all your fault, Baahu!”

“What-? What, why? What is this madness?"

"Indeed. What is this madness?"


	2. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is now an exercise to limit my word count :p

“Baahu!” Bhalla called gruffly, demanding his brother’s attention. At nine years of age, Bhalla believed himself old enough to judge who was worthy of their time and who was not, something his brother clearly lacked.

“Baahu.” Bhalla called again, crossing his arms and tapping his foot as Baahu listened to that-that fool of a boy called Sakethu who was going on and on about something Bhalla was clearly not interested in.

But Baahu, he was captivated.

Never mind the fact that Sakethu was the son of a lowly minister, never mind the fact that he was only a silly seven year old and never mind the fact that his elder brother-the only one he should listen to-was waiting for him.

When Bhalla coughed loudly, Baahu tore his eyes away from Sakethu to look at Bhalla disapprovingly. “Can you please wait for a minute longer, Bhalla? Sakethu was about to finish his-”

“I don’t care.” Bhalla said stubbornly, shooting the other boy a glare that made him scramble away from his brother.

Good, he should be scared.

“Bhalla-”

But Bhalla was caught in another fit of coughing that didn’t seem fake this time. Baahu immediately jumped to his feet and approached Bhalla, rubbing his back and ordering Sakethu to fetch a glass of water.

As his brother fussed over him, Bhalla shot a small smirk over his shoulder at that boy.

_Ha!_

Baahu was _Bhalla’s_ brother and the only one deserving of Baahu’s attention. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to send in prompts, I'm always open to suggestions and requests :)


	3. Bhallalendra - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All my dormant feelings for Baahu-Bhalla relationship is springing up :p

“I think I know why Mother was so relieved,” Baahubali remarked out of the blue.

The brothers were returning to Mahishmathi after a long and hard campaign to clear out the Kalakeya hideouts, a peaceful silence settling between them as their horses approached the city gates. The soldiers had fallen back, legions behind their Princes but Kattappa trailed the two of them quietly.

Despite knowing that he would regret it, Bhalla asked, “Relieved?”

“The tone of her letter.” Baahu said cryptically. “It told me how relieved she was to know that we were on our way back.”

Bhalla rolled his eyes. “Good job, genius.”

“I know the reason behind the relief,” Baahu needled.

Bhalla shot him an exasperated look. “I’m sure it has nothing to do with the prosprct of seeing her sons after a long time.”

Baahu neatly sidestepped the sarcasm. “Indeed, it does not.”

“Spit it out, doofus.”

“It’s because we are returning.” Baahu said with a wink.

Kattappa chuckled quietly when Bhalla turned to him. “What’s he saying?”

“He’s your brother, Yuvaraj.” Kattappa said innocently. “You understand him better than I do.”

Bhalla growled at the smug look on Baahu’s face. “Explain.”

“She was scared,” Baahu whispered conspiratorially. “She thought we would… _elope_ and never return to Mahishmathi.”

Bhalla found himself suppressing a smile at the return of the old joke. “Shut up.”

“It’s true!” Baahu insisted with a wink at Kattappa.

Bhalla scoffed.

Baahu faked an insulted air. “You seem pretty insulted. Why, am I not good enough for you?”

Bhalla smirked. “No.”

Baahu’s eyes narrowed. “Why not?”

“Do you really have to ask, _horseface_?”

“Hey!” Ignoring Baahu’s indignant shout, Bhalla urged his horse ahead, a rare full grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody stop me!


	4. Bhallalendra - part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I'm too far in to stop :p

“Baahu, I can’t do this.” Bhalla stated, collapsing on a divan in front of his brother. “I won’t do this.”

“Bhalla, relax.”

Baahu was certainly relaxed enough, lounging on his chaise with his arms behind his head and legs crossed. But then again, it wasn’t his marriage being arranged.

“Princess Suma seems like a nice girl.” Baahu continued, shooting a glance at his fuming brother.

“Oh? Why don’t you marry her then?” Bhalla snarled.

Baahu wasn’t fazed. “I might have if my heart didn’t belong to Dev- wait! That’s it!”

Bhalla eyed his brother warily. “What now?”

-*-*-

Princess Suma skipped down the corridor towards Yuvaraja Bhallaladeva’s chambers, having dismissed her handmaidens and guards. Her marriage to Bhallaladeva was almost arranged, anyway. No one would disapprove of this visit.

Just as she was about to knock of his door, muffled voices from inside reached her ears.

“I have no choice…” Was that her prince Bhallaladeva? Why did he sound so sad?

“Bhalla, you cannot.” A male voice insisted. “You can’t marry someone else. You-you can’t _leave me_.”

Wait, what?

“I know…”

“I can’t live without you, my _priyakara!_ We are meant for each other.”

Suma stumbled back in horror, her mind scrambling to come in terms with what she’d heard.

It couldn’t be! Bhallaladeva had a lover? He liked a man?

_“I love you.”_

Clasping a hand over her mouth to prevent a shriek, Suma fled the scene and very soon, Mahishmathi itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I writing? I really don't know...


End file.
